El verdadero amor nunca se desvanece (REESCRIBIENDO)
by Brenda-I
Summary: Eligió la muerte cuando aquellas cuatro palabras sonaron en sus labios, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza a la par del aquel pequeño corazón que era tanto una parte suya como del hombre que, según lo que comprendía, la había empujado por la pendiente del risco incluso antes de que ella se parara sobre el borde del acantilado con la intención de acabar con todo.


**Todos los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **El amor verdadero nunca se desvanece**

 **Capítulo 1:** **"Te daré mi vida entera"**

Estaba frío. El ambiente lúgubre de la capilla de la iglesia tenía una apariencia incluso más triste de la que acostumbraba a tener. El aire que corría por la columna de Rose parecía paralizarla, allí, frente a su cruda mirada.

Se sentía de regreso a unos meses atrás, como cuando era su estudiante y la regañaba. Sólo que la mirada que le daba ahora dolía mucho más que la decepción que por mucho tiempo pensó era el único sentimiento que no quería recibir de parte de él. Ahora quería la decepción, porque eso al menos podría intentar arreglarlo como tantas otras veces, hacer algo para que volviera sobre ella su mirada de orgullo y satisfacción. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella contra la indiferencia? ¿O era desprecio? No sabía, y ni siquiera estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo.

─ Dimitri─ susurró. Su voz apenas se oyó en la antigua habitación, así que cuando su mirada no se inmutó ni siquiera cuando la suave palabra quebró su voz, ella pensó que quizás no la había oído. Ella quería creer que no la había oído; porque si lo había hecho y aún estaba dispuesto a ignorar su presencia, entonces no sabía cómo proseguir. ─ Hay algo... algo que debes saber.

Nada. Silencio. Casi deseaba que le gritara. Quería que la insultara, que la lastimara, porque eso al menos adormecería todo el dolor que su aturdidor silencio le estaba provocando.

Tocó con sutileza su vientre. El bebé aún no se había hecho notar demasiado, aunque la gente podría decir que estaba embarazada si no se hubiera preocupado tan tenazmente de ocultar el pequeño bache de su vientre con remeras holgadas los últimos meses. Era casi como si su bebé no existiera. Ella había procurado que fuera así, porque no debía permitirse disfrutar de aquel milagro hasta que Dimitri no estuviera con ellos. Por eso nadie sabía. Nadie más que ella y su silencio.

─ Escúchame, por favor─ rogó, dando un paso adelante. Rápidamente él reaccionó retrocediendo unos pasos. Su mirada de indiferencia cambió a un sentimiento menos ajeno para ella. Él estaba enojado. Pero eso no la hizo retroceder.

─Detente─ ordenó. Rose negó con la cabeza, lo que tenía que contarle era más importante que cómo se sintieran cualquiera de los dos. Su mano derecha se cerró sobre el sobre amarillo que albergaba toda la verdad que debía saber.

─ Estoy...

─No Rose. Tienes que parar. Tienes que aceptar que he renunciado a ti. El amor se desvanece, el mío lo ha hecho─ susurró. Las palabras la golpearon. El dolor era peor, mucho peor de lo que pensó que era su silencio, su indiferencia. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos segura de la mentira de sus palabras. Pero al abrir los ojos él seguía allí, nada indicando que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Los segundos no hacían nada por ella, sólo eternizaban la agonía haciéndola comprender que era verdad... todo eso estaba sucediendo.

─ Pero...─ susurró negando con la cabeza. No tenía sentido para ella. Nada de eso era correcto. No era así como se suponía que ocurrieran las cosas.

Él negó de regreso, levantando una de sus manos como si quisiera apartarse de ella con urgencia. Eso prácticamente la mató; estaba convencida de que si alguien le atravesara el corazón con una estaca de plata el dolor que sentiría se asemejaría mucho al que sentía entonces. No pudo contener las lágrimas, y se odiaba por ello. Odiaba estar demostrando debilidad frente a él, por hacerle saber que _él_ era ese punto débil.

─Basta─ suplicó. Ella casi rio, porque estaba segura de que era quien debía rogar que se detuviera... decirle que la estaba matando. ─No te amo. ¿Entiendes? Ya no te amo y no hay nada en el mundo que vaya a cambiar lo que siento ahora. Vete, por favor.

Entonces dejo sus ojos y se dio la vuelta, negándose a mirarla. Eso la enfureció. Quería golpearlo, quería gritarle que si iba a dañarla de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo al menos tuviera el valor de abrir los ojos y mirarla a la cara cuando lo hiciera. Quería que presenciara todo el proceso... quería que la viera perecer ante sus ojos y que tuviera que soportar esa culpa. Estaba tan atrapada en sus sentimientos que ni siquiera fue capaz de asustarse por ellos.

Pero no gritó, ni lo golpeó, sólo se quedó allí parada muriendo de pie, mirando a la nada con los ojos empañados de la angustia a la que había sido arrastrada por la persona que más amaba. Comenzó a retroceder en silencio, apretando los labios para retener los sollozos, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Cómo no era capaz de ver lo que estaba haciendo?

«Estoy muriendo» Quería gritar. «Estoy muriendo y tú sólo estas allí, dándome la espalda después de empuñar la espada»

No podía soportarlo. Tenía que salir de allí. Era ella quien necesitaba alejarse de él ahora. Necesitaba apartarse de todo. Cuando su espalda tocó la puerta de madera, no dudó, salió corriendo de allí. Estaba escapando de él, incluso si no la estaba persiguiendo, incluso si deseaba que la estrechara entre sus brazos y secara las lágrimas que gritaban su culpa.

Sus pies golpearon con fuerzas las piedras labradas de piso de la corte mientras se alejaba. Las lágrimas se mezclaron pronto con el agua de la lluvia que caía sobre sus brazos desnudos y empapaba aquel sobre amarillo, desintegrando el papel en blanco y negro. No le importó. Todo acabaría pronto y aquella imagen -que no había hecho la diferencia allí en la iglesia- tampoco serviría para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Atravesó los primeros arboles que lindaban con la zona norte de la corte. Estaba suficientemente lejos de los Moroi, pero siguió adelante y atravesó el umbral del bosque ignorando la señal de plata que advertía el final de la protección. Fue mucho más allá y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo a pocos metros del acantilado que marcaba el límite del bosque. Cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por el grito que acabó en sollozos, un grito que como siempre nadie oyó.

« ¿A quién importa? ¿Qué más da gritar si nadie oye?» pensó para sí misma mientras su cuerpo cedía a los temblores. No sabía si era a causa del agua que se había filtrado en su ropa o por el llanto. Abrazó sus propios brazos, como si eso pudiera evitar que los pedazos de su existencia se derrumbaran. «Qué más da sentir este amor, si nadie lo quiere.» Pensó con tristeza.

La razón no era capaz de atravesar las barreras de aquel paraíso infernal en el que estaba atrapada. No podía ver a nadie más, a todas las personas a las que sí les importaría. Sólo miraba más allá, donde acababa el bosque y donde daría final a su propia vida. La idea la hizo sentirse en paz por un minuto y fue capaz de sonreír entre sus lágrimas, aún cuando los sollozos desgarraban lentamente su cuerpo.

El amor no se desvanecía. El amor podía cambiar, convertirse en otro tipo de amor; se podía amar menos o más a lo largo del tiempo, progresivamente; se podía no amar en absoluto; pero el amor no moría de la noche a la mañana. Rose sabía eso. Lo sabía porque a pesar del desprecio con el que había sido tratada, ella todavía lo amaba. Por eso dolía tanto, porque sabía la verdad.

Ella podría haber soportado que la dejara de amar, pero la posibilidad de que nunca la hubiera amado era un dolor que no estaba dispuesta a atravesar. No estaba dispuesta a vivir con aquella humillación, con aquel dolor que ardía a fuego quemando su alma; prefería morir.

Eligió la muerte cuando aquellas cuatro palabras sonaron en sus labios, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza a la par del aquel pequeño corazón que era tanto una parte suya como del hombre que, según lo que comprendía, la había empujado por la pendiente del risco incluso antes de que ella se parara sobre el borde del acantilado con la intención de acabar con todo; dispuesta a acabar con su vida, a acabar con el sonido de aquellos latidos suaves, con el dolor, con la angustia y con aquella opresión en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar. Pero por sobre todo, quería acabar con él... Quería acabar con Dimitri, deseaba en lo más profundo de su alma que él pudiera sentir aquel dolor que la estaba matando de forma agónica, que su mundo se desmoronase así como el suyo cuando la había traicionado con aquellas crueles palabras, que apenas pudiera respirar -así, como ella en ese momento- cuando descubriera que él había sido responsable de acabar con la vida de su propio hijo, aquel que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de conocer ahora, aquel del que él ni siquiera tendría conocimiento hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Quería que lo perdiera todo... porque ella ya no tenía nada, y era todo culpa suya.

Rose sabía que el amor no podía morir. Pero las personas morían, y ella se sentía muerta. Incluso antes de saltar ella ya estaba muerta.

Se puso de pie, gastando cualquier vestigio de fuerza que aún tuviera. Mientras caminaba más cerca de risco se preguntó a si misma cómo había llegado hasta allí. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había confiado en sus palabras? ¿Acaso era todo una farsa para lograr llevarla a la cama? ¿Algo había sido verdad?

Farsa o no ya era tarde. Él había logrado lo que quería y ella estaba allí, sólo, aterrada, llevando en el vientre un milagro que el mundo nunca conocería porque ella estaba contemplando caminar más allá del borde.

«Un milagro lo trajo de regreso a mí para que pudiera conocer al milagro más grande de todos» pensó, deteniéndose justo donde las rocas se desprendían del montículo montañoso y caían hasta desaparecer metros debajo de ella, en la profunda oscuridad del abismo. «Era un milagro que debíamos compartir. Y en cambio nos rechaza con una tonta línea de rompimiento que envía al demonios esa historia de amor que me hizo creer épica»

Rose no podía pensar que fuera de otra manera. No había forma de que siguiera adelante con todo aquello, no en su mundo. Jamás sería capaz de darle a ese bebé una vida normal. No por su cuenta. No en su estado. No sintiendo ese dolor.

Miró hacia abajo. La ironía de la vida, pensó, ya la había puesto en esa posición sólo un par de meses atrás, en el puente, en Rusia. También había estado dispuesta a morir por él allí, porque no soportaba la idea de no tenerlo en su vida. ¿Qué le había dicho parada sobre la enorme estructura de metal cuando estaba a punto de saltar a una muerte segura? «Siempre te amare» Y era verdad. Siempre lo amaría, por encima de cualquier dolor, por encima de toda razón, incluso cuando lo odiara. Pero ya no era capaz de vivir cargando aquel amor, aquel lastre de sufrimiento. Sentía que se estaba quemando viva, y el agua que suponía esperaba abajo era lo único que podía apagar aquella tristeza. Podía oír voces llamando por ella desde aquel rincón oscuro... sus voces eran suaves, casi melodiosas. Le cantaban una melodía para ir a dormir... dormir por siempre. Le contaban la verdad.

 _─ El amor no se desvanece, esa fue una patética mentira para decirte que jamás te ha amado─_ dijo una de las voces. Y ella asintió, porque lo que aquella voz decía tenía mucho sentido. Lloró, avergonzada. Humillada por haber cedido a él. _─ Ya no puedes hacer nada. Has creído en él y te has traicionado a ti misma. Ahora sólo queda una cosa por hacer. Venir aquí. Aquí el dolor no existe._

Sin dolor. No más vergüenza ni sufrimiento para ella ni su bebé. Ya no tendría que preguntarse por qué había confiado en él, ya no debería pedir cuán estúpida se había visto ante sus ojos mientras la llevaba a la cama.

 _─ ¿Crees acaso que no estaba planeando esas cuatro palabras aquella misma noche en la cabaña?_

Negó. No quería pensar eso. No podía. Cubrió sus oídos con las manos, tratando de bloquear a las voces, pero eran tan audibles como los truenos que resonaban en el vacio del bosque.

 _─ ¿Pensaste que se quedaría si le decías sobre el bebé? ¿Pensaste que podrías curarlo con su existencia?─_ se burló otra voz.

 _─ Nunca planeó quedarse─_ dijo otra. _─ Incluso antes de que todo pasara._

─ Basta─ se ahogó, su voz quebrándose a través de un sollozo mientras caía nuevamente al piso de rodillas. ─ Ya no quiero oírlo... ya no.

 _─ No hagas una estupidez Rose─ Era la voz de su madre ahora. Pero no estaba pidiendo por su vida. Era un recuerdo de meses atrás, en la fiesta a la que Lissa la había llevado y de la cual había sido arrastrada fuera por su madre. ─ Eres demasiado joven para ser madre. No tienes la experiencia necesaria para ello, ni siquiera has podido vivir aun tu propia vida. No podrás hacer la cosas tal y como desearías poder hacerlas._

No quería averiguarlo, supo. Si su vida iba a ser la de una persona infeliz, atada a la obligación de hacer cosas extremas para alimentar a un bebé que nunca había planeado tener, entonces prefería que su vida terminara allí. No podría soportarlo, no después de Dimitri. Más humillación, las miradas llenas de juicio de los demás, la decepción en los ojos de su madre. No iba a pasar por eso.

Pero entonces aquel corazón latiendo a la par del suyo decidió demostrar con un golpe apenas suave, como el aletear de las mariposas, que no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello. Él si quería vivir. Por un segundo la neblina de oscuridad desapareció y las voces se callaron, y Rose sólo podía escuchar el llanto de un futuro que no existiría, un agudo grito de felicidad, pudo visualizar la imagen de un ser tan diminuto y frágil... y tan hermoso. Se preguntó si sería niño o niña, si se parecería a ella o... a él. Y entonces las voces volvieron.

 _─Sólo unos pasos, y todo ese dolor se desvanecerá. Tan inmediatamente como lo hizo su amor._

La idea de final la paralizó, pero entonces una oleada de fuerte viento pasó a su lado, revolviendo su cabello y alejando al miedo.

 _─ No sentirán dolor─_ La tranquilizó una voz. _─ No es a la muerte a lo que debes temer. Lo que tienes allí es lo que provocará un daño inimaginable, y si no tomas una decisión ahora estarás más pronto que tarde parada aquí nuevamente. Es mejor acabar con todo ahora. Si te odias tanto por haber sido tan ilusa, si duele tanto como tus lágrimas lo demuestran, si lo odias tanto como para querer que sufra... entonces salta._

«Lo odio» Pensó «Lo amo tanto... por eso lo odio.»

 _─ Entonces dale lo que él quería. Aléjate de él de la única manera en que eres capaz de mantenerte apartada. Entrega tu vida y demuéstrale cuanto lo amas._

Asintió, poniéndose de pie una vez más, sus piernas temblando.

─ Lo siento, bebé─ susurró a su vientre, colocando una mano protectora en él. ─ Me... me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferente para nosotros. Sé que es injusto. Lo sé. Pero... Dios, yo no puedo ser tu madre... yo no puedo ser nada.

─ Yo si te amo─ susurró, pero ya no estaba hablando a su bebé. Cerrando los ojos, y dando un pequeño paso. ─Siempre te amare. Y te daré mi vida para poder cumplir esa promesa. Siempre, hasta la muerte.

Los relámpagos alumbraban tenuemente la profunda noche, calando a través las copas de los arboles del bosque, pero aún así ella era incapaz de ver lo que la esperaba al fondo del abismo. Podrían ser rocas y el golpe final sería crudamente doloroso e incluso podía dejarla agonizando en lugar de matarla de inmediato. Que hubiera aguas tampoco impedía que existiera dolor. Pero de alguna manera eso no la asustaba. No. Lo que estaba preguntándose en el fondo era si su bebé, pequeño y frágil, sería capaz de sentir dolor con cual fuera el destino que les aguardara. Le aterraba eso.

─ _El dolor que sentirán no será nada comparado con lo que ambos deberán soportar si continúan viviendo_ ─ aseguró una voz. ─ _Y cuando lleguen aquí ya no sentirán pesar alguno. Sólo será paz y una existencia eterna para ambos._

Asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados. Tomó un último aliento, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez en meses desde aquella noche en las cuevas, sintiendo que podría verdaderamente encontrar la paz que aquellas voces prometían. Por fin podría descansar.

─ No lo hagas─ Escuchó a la voz, casi aterciopelada, murmurando. Se preguntó porque las voces eran tan contradictorias, y la ignoró. Pero entonces volvió a hablar, pronunciando su nombre con una suave advertencia, exigente, como si le estuviera dando una orden.

Conocía su voz. Pero no podía estar oyéndola de verdad. Era su mente... todo era una mala pasada de su mente, que quería hacerle creer que aún le importaba a alguien. Pero no había nadie allí, estaba segura, mucho menos él, que tenía motivos de sobra para dejar que se arrojara por aquel barranco.

Abrió los ojos. Las lágrimas ya no eran distinguibles de las gotas que empapaban su rostro, sus ropas y su cabello. Estaba temblando a causa del frío, sin darse cuenta de eso siquiera. Allí, parado a pocos metros de ella, con una mirada de cautela y horror estaba él, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella.

Ella negó, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que todo desaparecería cuando los volviera a abrir. Pero él seguía allí.

─ Ven aquí, Rose─ rogó, su voz rompiéndose. ─ Pequeña dhampir, por favor.

─ Vete─ lloró en un susurró. ─ Vete, Adrian.

─ No puedo─ dijo, dando algunos pasos en su dirección.

─No no no─ gritó, acercándose peligrosamente a la zona de rocas sueltas del abismo. No quería hacer frente a sus ojos, seguramente juiciosos. ─ Aléjate, por favor, aléjate de mí.

─ Yo me quedaré aquí, lo prometo─ Levantó sus manos mientras demostraba sus palabras con hechos, retrocediendo unos pocos pasos, sin apartar sus ojos temerosos de ella. ─ ¿Por qué no hablamos?

─Yo no quiero hablar, quiero que me dejes sola, por... por favor─ sollozó, ahogando un grito cuando las voces volvieron, furiosas, culpándola por la presencia del Moroi.

─ Déjame ayudarte, Rose. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo sabes que no quieres hacer esto... es... es sólo la oscuridad, tienes que dejarla ir.

 _─ Has que se vaya_ ─ gritó una voz. Un horrible chirrido invadió cada rincón de su mente, causándole un dolor inmenso. ─ _¡Has que se vaya!_

─ Déjala ir─ repitió.

─ Tú tienes que dejarme ir─ gruñó, desesperada, tratando de que sus palabras tuvieran credibilidad. ─ ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca seré lo que tú quieres. Ten un poco de respeto por ti mismo y sal de aquí.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has llegado a esto?─ preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a sus crueles palabras. ─ Cualquiera fuera el caso, lo que sea que haya sucedido, no vale tu vida.

─ _¡Has que se vaya!_

─ No me estas escuchando, vete. Ten un poco de maldita dignidad y deja de arrastrarte detrás de una persona que te rechaza continuamente.

 _«Eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo, poniendo fin a mi propia humillación.»_

Rose rió, la oscuridad tomando los restos de cordura que aún conservaba.─ Por supuesto, ¿qué dignidad se le puede pedir a un alcohólico mujeriego que no hace más que ahogar su inútil existencia en humo, bebida y mujeres baratas?

─ Sé lo que haces, pero nada de lo que digas me hará dejarte aquí. ─ Ella lloró en respuesta a su insistencia, por la intensidad sincera de sus ojos esmeralda. ─ Puedo ayudarte. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo podemos arreglarlo juntos.

─ _¿El puede regresar el tiempo atrás?_

─ No, no puedes─ se ahogó ante la realización de sus propias palabras ─ Ya es muy tarde, no puedes ayudarme.

─ Nunca es demasiado tarde. ¿Qué cosa tan grave ha sucedido que no puede ser revertida?

─ Yo... yo estoy...

─ ¿Estás?─ su voz elevada resonaba por encima del sonido de la tormenta.

─ Estoy embarazada─ dijo, sin mirarlo a la cara. Cómo podría ver a nadie más a los ojos. Él no dijo nada, y ella estaba segura de que la había dejado. Sin embargo terminó su confesión tragando un sollozo, su garganta emitiendo sonidos ahogados. ─ De Dimitri... Y... y él no me quieres... No nos quiere.

─ Tienes razón, no puedo cambiar eso─ él estuvo de acuerdo, y Rose se preguntó por apenas un segundo si el haberle confesado la verdad por fin le había abierto los ojos. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que ella era una causa perdida? ¿Que no valía su tiempo? ─ Pero esa no es razón suficiente para hacer lo que piensas hacer. Muchas mujeres son madres jóvenes. Si ellas pueden, tú puedes. Tu vida no ha acabado...

Esas mujeres no son dhampir, pensó. ─ ¿Qué vida Adrian?─ susurró, tratando de responderse a sí misma aquel enigma. ─ No podré ser guardiana. Y tú sabes lo que eso significa para nosotras, para las dhampir. ¿Qué clase de vida es acabar en una comunidad repartiéndose de hombre en hombre? Yo no puedo hacer eso... Sé que todo el mundo cree que es lo que soy, pero no es así... no podría...

─ Y no tiene que ser así─ intentó razonar el Moroi, sin dejar de mirar nerviosamente los pies de la muchacha al extremo del barranco.

 _─ Por supuesto que será así─_ dijo una de esas voces y Rose creyó oír un atisbo de burla en el sonido. ─ _Acabarás como una cualquiera. Permitiendo que los Moroi tomen tu sangre, que tomen tu cuerpo. Y todo para alimentar a un bebé que no podrás amar entre tanto vacio y al que condenaras a una vida de miseria. Un bebé que siempre te recordará lo que has perdido. ¿No has permitido que te usaran suficiente ya?_

─ La vida es así para nosotras, y lo sabes. Soy una dhampir. Aquí proteges a los Moroi o los sirves de otra manera. Y los guardianes nunca me dejarán quedarme cuando sepan de esto─ señaló su vientre con las mano temblorosas.

 _─ Y así servirás a los Moroi si te quedas─_ estuvo de acuerdo una de las voces, emitiendo una risa tranquila. ─ _Arrodillada frente a ellos, y ya no por respeto._

Ella negó con la cabeza. No... No podía siquiera concebir esa imagen. Esos hombres -esos animales- a los que siempre había despreciado por el trato que daban a las mujeres de su especie.

 _─ Sus colmillos en tu garganta, sus manos en tu cuerpo. Cada día, cada hora, siempre alguien diferente y al final de tu vida no serás capaz de recordar quiénes o cuántos._

─ Basta─ susurró con voz frenética, tapando sus oídos. ─ Por favor.

 _─ Serás como esas mujeres. Caminando con los ojos muertos, pérdida. Y lo peor es que llegará un momento en que lo anhelaras... esperarás cada segundo nervioso por un mordisco..._

─ ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Basta, por favor─ rogó ante la mirada horrorizada del Moroi, que no era capaz de ver más que una muchacha desesperada, tratando de bloquear voces que él no podía escuchar.

─ Escúchame. ¡Rose! ¡Escúchame a mí!─ le exigió, desesperado por las suplicas desgarradoras que emitía ella. ─ Hay otras salidas. Esas voces... sé de esas voces. Es la oscuridad. Lo sé, pequeña dhampir, yo he estado ahí antes. Te hacen creer que no hay otra solución, retuercen todo en tu mente. Pero se están aprovechando de tu vulnerabilidad. Estoy contigo. Mírame. Estoy aquí y voy a ayudarte a solucionar esto. Pero eso... lo que tú quieres hacer es lo único de lo que no podrás volver. No podrás arrepentirte más tarde. Nunca.

─ Pero─ susurró, como si estuviera perdida, como si no comprendiera. ─ No... No me quiere.

─ Entonces él se lo pierde. Si esta parada aquí, frente a ese abismo, por él, entonces no te merece en absoluto. No vale tu vida, Rose, nadie lo vale. Eres una mujer hermosa, valiente, fuerte, que logrará cualquier cosa que se proponga en la vida. Si saltas por ese acantilado estarás acabando con todo ese terreno de posibilidades que sé que ahora no puedes ver, pero que hay ahí, frente a tus ojos. Y si saltas, Rose, no sólo te matarás a ti. ¿No crees que ese bebé merezca una oportunidad? Sólo una, de vivir.

Y así, cuando él mencionó a su bebé la lucidez resurgió del pozo profundo en el que había sido enterrada. Por un momento su bebé, la imagen creada por su imaginación a partir de recuerdos e ideas, se conformó en su mente como una nueva posibilidad. Esperanza. Por un momento esa palabra no sonó a profanación en sus oídos, por un segundo pudo creer que quizás si había alguna en algún lado esperando por ella. Por ella y su bebé.

Sollozó sorprendida cuando la oscuridad repentinamente se esfumó, como un ladrón que huía. Podía ver con claridad. Por primera vez esa noche se sintió consciente y fue como si hubiera recuperado la visión después de un largo periodo de ceguera. De oscuridad. Pero lo que vio la aterró. ¿En qué estaba pensado? ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a su bebé? Su egoísmo le causó repulsión y la culpa la hizo temblar, tambaleándose.

El Moroi probablemente notó el cambio en su postura o la mirada lúcida en sus ojos. Actuó con rapidez, corriendo en su dirección y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y empujándolos a ambos lejos de la orilla. No la soltó cuando estuvo a salvo, y ella estaba agradecida por eso, porque necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a algo. La muchacha rompió en una nueva ola de sollozos, pero esa vez era de un temor diferente. Estaba aterrada de lo frágil que su mente podía ser. Adrian permitió que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro y la abrazó con más fuerza de la que sin duda era necesaria. Pero ninguno de los dos mostró señal alguna de querer estar en otro lugar.

─ Pequeña dhampir─ susurró, con una voz temblorosa. ─ Ya ha pasado, estas a salvo. Estoy aquí contigo. No dejaré que nada te pase. Lo juro.

Eso la rompió una vez más. Él no lo sabía, pero ella ya había escuchado esa misma promesa antes. Y era aquella promesa de amor y de sangre que había hecho con Dimitri tres meses atrás lo que ahora la colocaba en aquel sitio, lo que la llevó a pararse frente a aquel abismo y la condenó a arrodillarse con el cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos.

─ Vamos a resguardarte de esta lluvia─ sugirió, dándole una mirada. Sin desenredar sus brazos de ella ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al bosque. Atravesaron los arboles y pronto se encontraron con las piedras adoquinadas de los caminos de la corte. Sin vacilación escaparon de la mirada sorprendida de algunos guardianes que había a su alrededor. Rose fue consciente de su apariencia: su ropa empapada, el cabello oscuro pegado en su rostro, los ojos probablemente rojizos por el llanto, su cuerpo que parecía convulsionar.

Adrian ignoró las miradas curiosas de los que se cruzaron por su camino y se dispuso a centrar aquella atención en ella. La guió en dirección de las habitaciones, pero no donde ella vivía.

─ Yo... yo─ dudó, retrocediendo. Ella sabía lo que se hablaba de ella. Y sabía, ante todo, lo que se hablaba de las mujeres dhampir involucrándose con Moroi -sobre todo Moroi de la realeza-. No quería que las chispas que alimentaban aquella reputación que le había sido adjudicada se convirtieran en una llama, y sabía sin duda que entrar a la habitación de Adrian Ivashkov sería como echar leña al fuego. ¿Y estar embarazada? Se preguntó por un momento. Eso sin duda sería como involucrar un acelerante en un incendio. ─ Debería ir a mi habitación.

─ No creo que sea lo mejor dejarte sola después de lo que sucedió─ dijo sin vueltas.

─ Fue un error─ susurró avergonzada como una niña que acababa de ser descubierta rompiendo las reglas. ─ No volverá a ocurrir.

─ No─ dijo, con suavidad, tomando su mano. Estaba helada y empapada. ─ Pero me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedas conmigo esta noche. Además, tienes que secarte pronto. No deberías enfermarte, pero entonces todas esas reglas no se aplican a ti. Te daré algo de ropa para que duermas.

Sintiéndose demasiado desgastada para oponerse a cualquier cosa, asintió con su cabeza. Se dejo arrastrar al interior de la habitación, que no era para nada como la suya. Bueno, aquello no debía sorprenderla, porque Adrian era un Moroi y no cualquier Moroi. Él era el sobrino de la Reina Tatiana; y según sus propias palabras, el favorito. Aunque Rose también sabía que era el único que tenía.

─ Creí que vivías con tus padres en el edificio de La Corte.

Si bien era cierto que todo el territorio que abarcaba las enormes construcciones dentro del bosque de Pensilvania era conocido como la corte, había un enorme edificio central -aunque llamar edificio a aquella construcción medieval más parecida a un castillo era una ofensa- que constituía La corte real. Allí se alojaba la reina y algunos otros nobles: Moroi de la realeza -principalmente aquellos con títulos de príncipes o princesas-, y allegados a la reina -familia, consejeros, miembros influyentes de la política Moroi-.

A donde Adrian la había llevado era uno de los edificios cercanos a la Corte propiamente dicha. Desde una mirada superficial era semejante al edificio de los guardianes, donde estaban las habitaciones de los de su clase. Pero con una segunda mirada al interior de los cuartos los cambios eran evidentes. El lugar donde Adrian se hospedaba era más como una residencia de tamaño medio.

Rose entró a una pequeña sala de estar. Ella estaba bastante segura de que los dhampir no tenían más que una habitación. Sólo unos pocos -aquellos guardianes de Moroi de más renombre- tenían suerte con las asignaciones de viviendas. Rose, que todavía no tenía un cargo, dormía en una habitación que no era de mayor tamaño que su cuarto de estudiante en St. Vladimir.

─ Las cosas entre -y con- mis padres están algo intensas últimamente, así que decidí darles su espacio─ él se sentó, sin dejar de mirarla nunca. ─ Por qué no tomas una ducha caliente para que tu cuerpo deje de temblar. Dejaré algo de ropa junto a la puerta y hay toallas en el baño. Mientras tanto yo prepararé algo para cenar y... luego hablamos. ¿De acuerdo?

─ De acuerdo─ susurró. Antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño que le señalaba lo miró fijamente, con los ojos empañados. ─ Gracias, Adrian.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO REESCRITO**


End file.
